


The Grieving Poet

by GelatinyGellai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety?, Crying, Depression?, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Low Self Esteem, Overthinking, Please make me happy, Poetry, Sad, Sadness, These are my own emotions, This is what I feel, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, non-fiction, poem, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GelatinyGellai/pseuds/GelatinyGellai
Summary: One night, Yuri accepts his own fate and writes his thoughts down.





	The Grieving Poet

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel down, please don't read this. This is sad. But if you do want to know why, please do. I may need to put trigger warnings.

I have low self-esteem and I overthink.

Negative thoughts haunt my mind;

Foul words bring me to emotion’s brink

What’s wrong with me?

 

Responsibilities never leave,

But give me a chance!

Every night I grieve.

To be free, is there a chance?

 

Feeling dead inside,

A smile plastered on my face,

Pessimism preside

In a vulnerable place.

 

I want to cry.

But I don’t want to burden anyone.

I don’t want them to pry.

I’ll burden no one.

 

Alone, I’ll wallow.

I’ll accept my fate.

My tears, I’ll swallow.

This is my fate.

 

_-Yuri Katsuki_

**Author's Note:**

> This poem may be OOC because this is a real incident. I wrote this just know and I don't want to post it where my friends can read this. In short, this is what I feel as I type these notes. I don't have any psychological ailment, but I do have a low self-esteem and I overthink. That's why I love Yuri!!! on ICE. I can really relate to Yuri and pressure.


End file.
